Bree's Crush
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: Bree has a huge crush on the new kid Marcus. She's been acting strange since they met, and her brothers try to figure out why Bree is acting so weird.
1. What's Up With Bree?

**MARCUS IS NOT AN ANDROID OR BIONIC. HE IS JUST THE NEW KID AT SCHOOL. DOUGLAS IS NOT EVIL NOR IS MARCUS.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: Shower - Becky G**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Shower by Becky G. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

"Aaaand...done!" I said putting the last card on top of my card castle.

BANG!

"_There goes two hours"_ I think

My bedroom door bursts open to reveal a very worried Adam.

"Adam? Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong with Bree" He says ver seriously

"What's wrong with her?" I ask

"Have you noticed she's been acting weird lately?" he asks me and I tell him about yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"YESS! We did it!" Leo yells and we high five eachother. We just finished Mental Chaos, and let me tell you. IT WAS HARD. H-A-R-D HARD._

_I was walking past the bathroom on the way to my bedroom - Mr. Davenport gave us each bedrooms for when we have friends over - when we have friends over - when I hear singing coming from the bathroom. I can hear the shower running._

_"I don't know it's just something about ya. Got me feeling like I can't be without ya. Anytime someone mentions your name, I be feeling as if I'm around ya." _

_I listened for a minute then realized that it was Bree._

_"You light me up inside, like the fourth of July. And whenever you're around I always seem to smile"_

"Wow she's good" I say and continue off to my room

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

We both run to her bedroom very quietly and peek in the door.

"And people ask me how and your the reason why I'm...dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower" we watched as Bree sang and danced in front of her mirror.

We both backed away slowly and quietly so that she wouldn't hear us.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Adam asks me

"I'm not sure, but it looks to me like Bree is..." I widen my eyes as I realize what's happening

"Bree is what?"

"I think Bree is...in love"

**Bree's POV**

I know that Adam and Chase are standing at my door spying on me, but I don't really care.

"All I want all I need is your lovin'. Baby you make me hot like an oven."

I just keep singing and dancing. Looks like they just left.

"There ain't no gauranty, but I take a chance on we. Baby let's take our time"

I am now putting my hair into a braid, and putting sparkles in my hair so that I look good for when I see Marcus today.

Everyday all of us - save for Leo - meet at the circle bench in the hallway before class starts, and then after school we all meet there again.

* * *

><p>When we get to school I immediately start looking for Marcus. I don't see him anywhere so I go to my locker to get out my math book.<p>

"Hey Bree" I hear someone say, and I jump because I was so caught up on thinking about Marcus that I didn't hear anyone walk up behind me.

"H-H-Hey...Marcus" I say nervously

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Of course I'm okay. I mean does this look like someone who isn't okay?" I say and do an extremely unnatural pose.

"Okaaaay" He says looking at me a little strangely, and I stop

"So I was just talking to your brothers, and they invited me to go to get some frozen yogurt with them after school"

"Cool" I say getting out my book and closing my locker.

"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us?"

"R-Really?" was he asking me out, or was he just being nice?

"Yeah. It would be a whole lot more fun if you were there too." he says giving me his signature smile that could make a mime say "Awww".

"Umm, okay. I'd love to come with you guys!" I say trying not to act too ecxited

"Awesome." he says as the bell rings "We both have our first class together right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then do you wanna walk there with me?"

"Sure" I act casual on the outside, but on the inside I am screaming so loud you could hear me in Japan.

* * *

><p>We get to class and Marcus opens the door for me "Thank you" I say before I walk in and take my seat. The teacher gets here, and the boredom starts.<p>

_Ugh math. I hate math._

The only good thing about it is that Marcus is in it. It's a good thing Marcus sits right infront of me, because if he didn't he would be able to see me staring at him. I try to listen to the lesson but one thing keeps popping into my mind and distracting me from everything else.

_Marcus Davis_

Marcus is so cute, and sweet. He has the most adorable brown eyes, and his hair is always perfect.

He's smart, but he's not a nerd. And he's sorta popular, but he's not a rude jock. And he's a little bit of a rebel, but he's not like a bad-boy-always-getting-in-trouble kind of guy. He's just the right amount of everything which makes him

_Perfect_

I look up from my book that I'm pretending to read to see Marcus looking at me. When I look at him he starts to blush and smiles at me, then turns away back to the teacher.

_"He was looking at me" _I think and I mentally scream


	2. The Date

**Here's the next chapter! I've already written seventeen chapters of this so far, and that means i can update more. And just to let you know there will be a lot of action in this. **

**HawaiianChick12: Yes his eyebrow thing is also adorable**

**daphrose: I am such a Maree shipper. Glad you like it. Yes Leo does hate Marcus in this. But he doesn't exactly think he's evil, because Marcus never framed Leo for braking his guitar. Leo is just really suspicious of him. Like he was in the beginning of Concert In A Can. But he and Marcus do become friends in this.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, because if I did there would be a whole lot more of Marcus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

School is finally over! Right now I'm walking with Adam, Chase, Marcus, and Leo. Leo said that he wanted to come with us, but just not talk or pay attention to Marcus.

We get there and stand in line. Leo goes first, then Adam, then Chase, and finally me and Marcus. Marcus even paid for mine, even though I said that I would. We all take our yogurt to the park to hang out for a little while.

"We should do this more often" Chase says throwing away his trash and laying on the grass. We all finish and do the same. We all lay with our heads in a circle, Leo being as far away from Marcus as possible.

I'm laying between Chase and Marcus. We all just lay there and stare at the clouds. We stay there for a couple of hours. Since today is Wednessday and Mr. Davenport is off getting waxed we don't have training. We stay just talking, singing, dancing, and just doing nothing until it gets dark.

We even got Leo to hang out with Marcus, and he figured out that he's not as bad as he thought he was. So now Leo and Marcus are friends too, and me and Marcus are...I'm not sure what we are.

One minute he acts like he might actually like me, then the next minute he acts like he just wants to be friends. _"Ugh! Why are boys so confusing?"_ I think to myself.

"It's getting late. I'd better get home" Marcus states, and I just now notice that it's 7:30.

"Yeah, we should be getting back too" I say, but just before we leave Marcus grabs my hand "Bree? Can I talk to you for a minute?...Alone?" He asks

"Umm, yeah. Sure. You guys go ahead home. I'll catch up with you"

They say "okay" then proceed home

"So what's up?" I ask trying not to freak out at the fact that Marcus and I are alone

"Th-There's..s-something I need to-to tell you" he stutters

"Well what is is?" I ask.

Before I could react he leans in and kisses me. I was surprised, but then I melted into the kiss, and so does Marcus. I can hear the bushes behind me moving, so I know my brothers are still here watching us. But I don't care. All I care about right now is this kiss.

Marcus puts his hands around my waist and pulls me in closer to him, and I put my arms around his neck and play with his hair. We stay like that for a while, and I wish we could've forever.

When we finally pull apart we are both breathing heavily, but we are also both smiling really big.

"I-I-I-" I cut him off by kissing him real quick on the lips. He looks into my eyes and smiles, and I do the same

Just then he looks behind me, and he starts laughing. I look behind me to see Adam with a confused face, Chase just staring at us smiling, and Leo pretending to throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 2 of Bree's Crush.<strong>

**QOTD: What is your favorite Thanksgiving tradition?**

**Mine would be putting up my Christmas tree while watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.**

**BTW, anyone else watch the parade? If you did what was your favorite part?**

**Please review, and tell me what you think.**

**See you guys later with chapter 3 "You're Sure We Can Trust Him"**

**Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	3. You're Sure We Can Trust Him?

**daphrose-Their kiss was my favorite part of the chapter. LOL :) Here's the update**

**HawaiianChick12-I really liked those parts too :)**

**DecodeTheIgnorance-It's hard to find Maree stories, because everyone always writes Brase. Glad you liked it, and here's your update :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 MONTH LATER<strong>_

It has been a month since mine and Marcus first kissed me at the park, and we are still together. He comes over to my house all of the time, and I go to his house alot too.

I am completely freaking out, because today's the day I'm going to tell Marcus the secret I've never told anyone before. Today Marcus will learn that we're bionic.

I've talked it over with everyone, and they all agree that Marcus should know - although Tasha helped alot with that.

I'm surprised he didn't already figure it out. All the times I said I couldn't tell him what was going on when he saw one of us using our bionics, or the excuses we made up when he did.

He would always say that as long as I eventually told him he was fine. I think he's really great for doing that.

There was this one time where he was here, and we had a mission. We told him we had to help our "dad" with one of his inventions. He asked if he could help, but we told him that it was a top secret project, and he seemed to buy it.

**FLASHBACK**

_We had to go to one of Mr. Davenport's research facilities to deactivate a bomb before it went off, and get everyone out of the building._

_"Chase I got everyone out" I say as I try to catch my breath from super speeding over a thousand people out of the building_

_"You did make sure to use your mask right?"_

_"Yup. No one had a clue they were being rescued by a sixteen year old girl" I say laughing and walking up to him "So did you figure out how to deactivate it yet?"_

_"NO!" He says throwing his hands up in defeat_

_"Uh guys" Adam says directing out attention to him "I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure that bomb says we have about ten seconds before it" He makes an explosion with his hands, and my eyes grow wide_

_I immediately grab them and super speed away. I only get about fifty feet away from the building before the explosion._

_We all fall to the ground, and Chase uses his force field to protect us from all of the rock and fire coming towards us. Even though we're completely protected Adam still tries to cover me and Chase to make sure we're okay._

_Out of all three of us my injuries were the worst._

_When we get back to the lab we meet a very worried Davenport. He runs over to us, and hugs us really tightly._

_We are all covered in scratches, bruises, burn marks, and all three of us smell like gun powder...great._

_"Mr. Davenport is Marcus still here?" I ask. We've been gone for about an hour._

_"Yes. He's upstairs playing video games with Leo. I went upstairs right after the explosion to talk to Leo, and he was asking if you were alright"_

_"Please tell me you didn't tell him I was in explosion did you?"_

_"Of course I didn't" I let out a sigh of relief "You'd better get changed and go up there" he says_

_I get into my capsule and put on jeans a t-shirt, a long sleeve jacket, and my doc martens._

_"Bree what are you wearing? It's like seventy degrees outside." Mr. Davenport asks me looking at my choice in clothes_

_"I don't want Marcus to see all of the burns I have on my arms" I say taking off my jacket so that he can see my arm._

_I go upstairs and see Leo and Marcus cheering and high fiving, so I'm guessing that they just beat that stupid game_

_"Hey" Marcus says as soon as he sees me. he gets up and comes over to hug me. I wince in pain, and a worried look replaces his smile._

_"Bree? Are you okay?" he asks "And" he sniffs my hair "why do you smell like gunpowder?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, and Mr. Davenport's invention used alot of gunpowder" I say pulling down my sleeve. He seems to notice, and looks at the way I'm holding my left arm - that's the one I fell on._

_"Bree" he says making me look him in the eyes "Take off your jacket" he says very calmly. I'm hesitant at first, but he keeps staring at me worriedly with those chocolate brown eyes, and I can't resist anymore. I obey and take off my jacket revealing my arms which are covered in burn marks and scratches._

_"Bree what happened?!" he says/yells carefully grabbing my arm to look it over as Mr. Davenport and my brothers walk in._

_"Umm, I-I-I" I stutter now knowing what to say right now, and I look at my brothers and mouth the word "help"._

_"MY INVENTION!" Mr. Davenport shouts "Umm, my invention kinda blew up" he says a little nervous, but Marcus doesn't seem to notice how nervous he is because he's to focused on me - which is really sweet_

_Tasha chose that second to walk in "Hey guys...What's going on?" she asks walking over to us._

_Marcus looks over at her, and she sees his worried face "Marcus are you okay?" she says and then she looks at her children - save for Leo - and sees all of our injuries_

_We try our best to explain everything. Mr Davenport pulling Tasha away to tell her the real story, and the rest of us trying to explain to Marcus._

_We ended up actually doing a pretty good job of covering up the whole situation._

_We decided to watch a movie, and me and Marcus got to snuggle up together to watch it. He held me very protectively, and I love how protective he is of me. Tasha kept looking at us like we were newborn puppies "Awww"ing at us every now ant then when Marcus would kiss my forehead, or when I fell asleep in the middle of the movie._

_Marcus ended up staying the night, because he said that he wanted to make sure I was okay. We both slept upstairs in my room, and Adam and Chase wanted to sleep in their rooms too._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I was thinking about that I started crying at how sweet Marcus acted even though he knew we were keeping something really big from him.

I eventually stopped crying enough to call Marcus and invite him over so that I can tell him.

It was finally time. I called Marcus hoping he would pick up his phone.

_Bree/__**Marcus**_

_**Hello?**_

_Hey _I say still sniffling a little big

_**Oh, hey Bree. What's up?...Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?**_

_Uh, yeah. I was. Marcus I really need to talk to you about something_

_**About what?**_

_Something that I can't do over the phone. I need to tell you in person._

_**You're not breaking up with me..are you?**_

_NO! NO! Of course not, but this...this is something I really want you to know. Remember the secret I wasn't ready to tell you_

_**Yeah**_

_Well...I'm ready_

_**Ok, I'll be there in five minutes**_

_Okay, see you then_

I hang up and I suddenly feel really scared.

_What if he thinks I'm a freak?_

_What if he breaks up with me?_

_What is he's scared of me?_

_What if he thinks I'm a monster?_

All of these thought and many more run through my head until

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Bree? Honey can I come in?" Tasha says

"Yeah, Come in" she comes in and sits down next to me.

"So, your boyfriend is finally gonna know your biggest secret."

"I'm scared" I whisper as I start to cry

She pulls me into her "Aww sweetie. What are you scared about?"

"What is Marcus thinks that I'm a freak, and breaks up with me?" I say sobbing into Tasha's chest

"Bree I've seen you two together, and there's no way he would ever do that to you. I've seen the way he looks at you Bree, and he defiantly loves you"

"Really?" I ask my sobs becoming quieter

"Yes. Ask anyone here, and they will tell you the same thing"

"Marcus...loves me?"

"Nope" we look to see Mr. Davenport standing at the door "He's _in_ love with you" he comes over to us and sits on the other side of me on the bed.

"How do you know that?"

"Bree anyone with eyes could see that" He tells me

"Everyone except me"

"Well whether or not you can see it..it's true. I've seen how he acts around you, how he looks at you, how he talks to you, how he talks about you, and he's definitely in love with you."

"Hey" Chase says walking over to us followed by Adam and Leo.

"What's wrong with Bree?" Adam asks

"She's scared Marcus will think she's a freak and dump her" Tasha says

Chase grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes "Bree?"

"Yeah Chase?" I say sniffling a bit

"Marcus would never do that. He told me himself when you guys first started dating that he loved you so much that he could find out you were and evil alien who wanted to kill him and he would still love you."

"Really?" I ask chuckling a bit

"Yes. It made more sense when he said it, because we were playing video games when I asked him about it. Alien Exterminator to be exact."

"Yeah Bree even I trust the guy" Leo says "And if your enforcer" he says doing a super hero pose "says he's okay, then I think you trust him"

"Thanks guys. You're right I do trust Marcus. We both love each other, and I know that telling him is the right thing to do"

DING DONG

"Ooh! He's here! I'll go let him in!" Tasha says before exiting the room followed by everyone but Mr. Davenport

"You're completely sure you trust him, right?" he asks me

"Absolutely"

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was like, half flashback, but I wanted to show how much Marcus really did love Bree, and to show that he was really worried when she came home.<strong>

**Please review. I love reading them :)**


	4. Marcus Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Here's the chappy :)**

**HawaiianChick12: You're about to find out**

**daphrose: Yeah, I tried to make him really sweet, because too many people write him as evil. There's plenty of protective Marcus in the next two chapters. I guess you'll find out if he does.**

**Karly: Me too :) I also like eating them...yum**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

When I hung up the phone I ran out of the house so that I could get to her house as fast as I could. I'm not sure what's up with her, but she never cries.

NEVER

So if she was, then that meant this was really important.

I don't live that far so I just walk. I like walking. It gives me time to think, and right now I have alot to think about.

When I finally get there I stand at the door for a minute calming myself down. I ring the doorbell and wait.

About a minute later Bree's mom opens the door "Marcus, hello"

"Hi Mrs. Davenport. I'm here to see Bree"

"She's been waiting for you. Come on in."

I nod at her, and walk in to see Adam, Chase, and Leo all sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Umm, h-hey...g-guys. What's um uh...what's going on?" I ask stuttering a bit. Them staring at me made me a little nervous._  
><em>

"Bree will explain everything when she comes down" Tasha says sitting me down on the couch

"And when will that be?" I ask

"Right now" I turn to see Bree and Mr. Davenport standing at the steps

Bree comes down the rest of the way, and I walk up to my girlfriend and give her a hug. I can tell she's been crying from her red puffy eyes.

"Bree? Is everything okay?" I say wiping a tear from her eye

"It will be" She says pulling me over to the couch

We sit there for a minute nobody saying anything, until Bree decides to break the silence.

"Marcus...I-I-I" she starts crying again. I pull her into a hug which she gratefully excepts. She cries into my shoulder for a minute before calming down.

She pulls away and looks at the floor

"Bree?" I say. I'm really starting to get worried now

She whispers something so quietly that I can't hear.

"Bree, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard that" Chase says kneeling down in front of her.

"How did you hear her?" I question

"She's about to tell you. C'mon Bree. A little louder please this time?" Chase asks. She looks him in the eyes, nods, and grabs onto him like it would save her life, and he hugged her back.

When they pull apart she looks at me - looking alot more confident now - and says "Marcus...I'm bionic"

"You're what?"

"I'm bionic. All three of us are" she says gesturing to her, Chase, and Adam

"So...what does that mean?"

"It means that we have super powers. I have super speed and vocal manipulation. Adam has super strength, heat vision, and a blast wave. And Chase has super intelligence, super senses, force field, molecurlar kinesis, and a bunch of other apps and abilities." She says. She starts looking at me as if questioning me.

I take a minute to take in all of the information. "So...you guys are like super heros?" I say

"Yup, that's what I designed them to be." Mr. Davenport says walking over to us and sitting next to Tasha.

"How does that even work?"

"We have bionics chips in the backs of our necks" she says touching the back of her neck

"We go on missions all the time. Like the time we told you we were helping Mr. Davenport with a top secret invention" She says

"So what were you really doing?"

"Deactivating a bomb" Adam says smiling

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" I yell "So that's what you were doing?!"

"Yes...sorry" she says and looks down at the floor again

"Someone put a bomb in one of Mr. Davenport's research facilities and we had to get everyone out of the building and deactivate the bomb" Chase says

"So...did you?" I ask trying my best to calm down, but I have a right to be upset _MY GIRLFRIEND COULD'VE DIED FROM BEING EXPLODED BY A BOMB FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

"Yeah, we half did" she says

"What does half mean?"

"We got everyone out thanks to my super speed, but-"

"But I thought no one could find out about your bionics?"

"I wore a mask" I nod my head in understanding "Like I said. We got everyone out, but we couldn't deactivate the bomb in time so I super sped us as far away from the building as I could before that bomb went off and made us fall on the ground"

"So what happened?" I ask

"Adam covered me and Chase, and Chase put up his force field to cover us the rest of the way."

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Please don't hate me" she finally whispers just loud enough for me to hear, and then starting to cry again

I pull her into me "Why would I hate you?"

She pulls away after a minute "Because I'm different. That's why I was crying earlier. I was scared you would think I was a freak and break up with me." she says, and grabs onto me like she's afraid I would leave - actually she DID just say that she was afraid I would leave - I grab onto her smoothing down her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear.

We stay like that for a while, until Leo shouts "WELL!?"

We pull apart and everyone looks at him "Well what?" I ask

"WELL, what do you have to say about this whole thing?"

"WELL, what is gonna happen to your relationship?"

"WELL, are you gonna keep the secret?"

"WELL!"

"Well of course I will, but what's the big deal about it?"

"If someone found out the three of us would be hauled off to a government facility, Mr. Davenport would go to jail, and I don't even know what would happen to Tasha or Leo." Chase tells me

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Your secret's safe with me."

"And...about what you said earlier" I say looking into Bree's eyes, and making her look into mine "I would never think you're a freak, and you being bionic is like the coolest thing in the world. I get to meet the real you, and it's like getting to meet you for the first time all over again. And I would NEVER break up with you, because...Breanna Rose Davenport...I love you...and that will NEVER change"

**Bree's POV**

"Breeanna Rose Davenport...I love you...and that will NEVER change"

He finished it off by kissing me, and I could hear some people going "Awww" and some people pretending to throw up. I throw myself into the kiss, and Marcus does the same.

* * *

><p>After dinner I decide to tell Marcus another one of my secrets. Right now I am pulling him by his arm to my secret hiding place.<p>

"Where are we going?" He asks laughing

"Shhh. Be quiet." I say laughing along with him

We get to the end of a dark hallway, and stop.

"What are we doing here?" he asks looking around

"This" I say pulling away the curtin, and opening the window. I climb out the window, and gesture for him to follow. He does and I cover the window back up.

I climb higher up on the roof, and Marcus follows "This" I say spreading my hands out gesturing to the roof "Is my secret hiding spot"

"Wow" he says walking up beside me.

We both sit down together, and look out at our view of Mission Creek.

He puts his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. This is exactly what I dreamed having a boyfriend would be like. Not like when I was with Gaven, Ethan, or Owen. This. This was just.

_PERFECT_

The perfect spot with the perfect guy. _It couldn't be more perfect_ I think

Just then a meteor shower starts. _Nevermind, I guess it could be_

"Bree?" Marcus says

"Yeah Marcus" I say looking into his eyes

He looks me in the eyes and kisses me.

_"Okay where's a camera when you need one." _I think _"Us kissing on the roof under the moonlight with a meteor shower in the background. You couldn't make a cuter scene than this." _

We both pour ourselves into the kiss. It feels just like a month ago in the park. He puts his hands around my waist, and pulls me into him. And I put my arms around his neck, and play with his hair.

So today I told my boyfriend my biggest secret, and he didn't break up with me.

I got an even more protective and caring boyfriend.

I showed him my second biggest secret, which was my secret hiding spot.

And I got the most romantic kiss I had ever gotten.

Yup. I'd say today was a pretty productive day.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the chapter. The next chapter starts the action. There will be alot of action, romance, family fluff ect. in the upcoming chapters. So I'm excited for those. :)<strong>

**I should be practicing my song for church, but I thought I'd give you guys an update. My Sunday school class is singing tomorrow, and I didn't get a chance to practice. I can learn songs pretty quickly, but, just in case, wish me luck.**

**BTW, the title for this chapter was inspired by the first episode of Hannah Montana 'Lily Do You Want To Know A Secret'. Where Lily finds out that Miley is Hannah Montana.**


	5. Who Are You?

**Sup peoples :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Davenport's POV<strong>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Right now I'm trying to figure out what set off all of the alarms

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It has been about a week since Marcus found out about our secret. He's been really great about it.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He helps me and Leo while they're on missions, and he does a really great job.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Since Marcus's parents are away for the week he is staying here. Everyone is upstairs in their rooms asleep. Adam and Chase wanted to sleep in their beds tonight so I gave them special pads that they have to put on the backs of their necks where their chips are. I gave some to Bree too.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It's a good thing the lab is sound proof, because if it wasn't everyone in the neighborhood would be awake.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I finally decided I couldn't do this by myself so I sent out a mission alert to everyone. I put alarms in their bedrooms so that if they decide to sleep in there I can still call them for a mission.

**Bree's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I wake up to the sound of a mission alert

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Marcus and I were snuggled up together, and I really didn't want to move

Marcus sits up and looks up at the flashing red lights, then looks at me

"Mission alert?" He asks, and I nod my head

We both get out of bed, and I go to my dresser to put my hair into a ponytail. When I'm done Marcus sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, and I laugh a little.

"Hello there cupcake" he says kissing me on the cheek, and I smile (that's his special nickname for me). He then picks me up bridal style. We both laughed. I snuggled into Marcus, and he carries me down to the lab.

When we got there Marcus put me down and we both went to see what the mission was.

"Bree suit up. You, Chase, and Adam need to get down to facility X immediately. Something or someone set off all of the alarms, and I just now got them to shut off" says, and I get in my capsule.

Marcus watches us with amazement as our capsules change us into our mission suits. He's still amazed about this whole thing, and is glad he gets to be a part of it.

We come out of our capsules, and every single machine and alarm all go off at once. I cover my ears, and run to Marcus who is also covering his ears.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I then look over to see Chase rolling around on the floor screaming.

"CHASE!" I say as I run over to him

"WHATS GOING ON?" Marcus asks running over to us

"HIS BIONIC HEARING. THIS USED TO HAPPEN WITH JUST THE BELL AT SCHOOL, AND THIS IS LIKE TEN TIMES LOUDER THAN THAT" I explained "IF IT GOES ON FOR TOO LONG HE COULD DIE!" I yell

Adam and I try to calm him down while Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Marcus try to turn off all of the alarms.

By the time we had gotten all of the alarms off Tasha had been woken up, and was now at Chase's side stroking his hair. He passed out about two minutes ago.

"Eddy can you tell me what happened?" Mr. Davenport says

"Sure Donnie. Well there was an intruder at Facility X, Facility Y was filled with some weird gas that made everyone pass out- heh suckers"

"EDDY!"

"Fine. And Facility Z iiiiiisssssss oooonnnnnn loooockdowwwwnnnnnn" the emoticon says before going black.

"Eddy? Eddy?! Eddy!" Mr Davenport yells trying to fix whatever went wrong with our home security system.

Suddenly more alarms go off, and it scared me so I jumped into Marcus's arms, and he held onto me tightly.

"WARNING. INTRUDER. DO NOT LEAVE THE LAB. DANGER IS UPSTAIRS." a voice kept saying repeatedly

Mr. Davenport was going crazy trying to figure out what the heck was going on when Chase finally woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" he asked sitting up

"Your super hearing" Tasha said

"Oh right" he said clutching his head "Bree where's my pain killer medicine?" he asks

"I think it's upstairs in the bathroom. Hold on a sec I'll go get it." I say standing up only for Marcus to grab my arm right before I could super speed away.

"Oh no. You are not leaving this lab until we make sure it's safe to go up"

"Marcus I'll be fine. I'm just gonna super speed up, get his medicine, and speed right back down. It's that simple. I'll be so fast if anybody is up there they'll just feel a breeze"

"Marcus let her go. She'll be fine" Mr. Davenport says

"And if she's not?" Marcus asks crossing his arms

"Then I'll eat some of Adam's expired meat, and drink some of his expired milk" He says

"Where did he even get...?" Marcus says not even finishing his sentence

"It's better to not ask" I say patting him on the shoulder

"Fine, but before you go" he says, and kisses me.

We pulled apart, and I super sped upstairs.

I go upstairs to find all of the lights off. Everything was pitch black, and I couldn't see where I was going.

"EDDY! Could you turn the lights back on please!" no answer "Right. Eddy isn't here" I mutter and continue trying to navigate through the house.

I tried to get to a light switch but I walked right into something. Or someone.

"Hello there Bree." I heard someone say. The lights turn back on to reveal a tall man with wires all over his face, and I screamed.

"QUIET NOW!" he yells and I shut up before he kills me

"Wh-Who are you?" I stutter

"It doesn't matter who _I _am. What matters is who _you_ are, and more importantly who your _boyfriend_ is"

"Huh?"

"You see, there is something rather special about that boy, and I need you to help me get him"

"I will never help you with that, and you never answered _my _question"

He laughs "Who am I? Well sweetie" he looks at me with those cold dead eyes "I'm your worst nightmare" he says then puts a cloth over my mouth, and I feel myself drifting into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffie. Whacha guys think of the story so far.<strong>

**And just so you know, Bree and Marcus were not doing anything. They were just sleeping, and nothing else. Just making it clear.**

**And now for a random question. What was your favorite line from this chapter?**

**I like the Eddy scene. He is really fun to write, so expect more of him.**

**Please review :) **


	6. Krane

**I know this is supposed to be updated on Wednesdays, my update schedule is on my profile, but I really wanted to post this chapter tonight.**

**REPLIES:**

**ShyMusic: That was one of my favorite lines too. Yeah, he's gonna need a big bucket. Cliffhangers are fun to write! But it's even more fun on this side, because I know what's gonna happen. Soon enough you'll know too.**

**daughter of athena 2000: Thanks. He's really fun to write.**

**HawaiianChick12: he's one of my favorite characters too!**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Yeah, classic Eddy. Here's your update :)**

**daphrose: (chapter 4) No I that's not where I got Bree's middle name. Rose is just the first name that popped into my head. (chapter 5) You're about to find out. You'll see why Marcus is so special soon enough.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, because if I did Adam would have a pet pig.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

She's been gone for about two minutes. How long does it take for a girl with _super speed _to run upstairs and get some medicine. I am pacing the length of the lab, because Mr. Davenport said that no one is allowed to leave until they make sure the house is safe.

"Mr. Davenport I'm starting to get really worried now" I say walking up to him "Bree still isn't back, and she said that she would be right back." I say trying not to get too worked up

"How long has she been gone?"

"About two minutes"

"Well I'm sure she's fine"

**Mr. Davenports's POV**

I get that Marcus is worried about Bree, but I'm sure she's fine. Marcus is WAY too over protective.

"Well can't I at least go up and-"

"NO!" I yell and he looks at me surprised "Your parents are gone, and I promised them that I would keep you safe! Bree will be fine, and you are not allowed to leave this lab!"

Marcus backs away from me and stares at the floor.

"THREAT HAS LEFT. IT IS NOW SAFE TO LEAVE THE LAB."

As soon we hear those words Marcus is out of the lab so fast it could compare to Bree's super speed.

"Awww. Come on Donald lighten up a little bit. He is just worried about Bree, and you shouldn't have yelled at him" Tasha says walking up to me

"Well his parents are away, and if he gets hurt I'm gonna have to take responsibility for it" I say

"Well I think it's sweet that he cares about her so much" she says

**Marcus's POV**

When I get upstairs I don't see Bree anywhere. "BREE!" no answer "BREE!?" still nothing "BREE?" once again nothing. I check the bathroom, her bedroom, the roof, and all her other favorite places. But she wasn't here anywhere.

It was then that I notice the note on the kitchen table. It read

_Dear Davenports,_

_I've got your daughter. If you ever want _

_to see her again, you will turn in _

_Marcus Davis to me. We will be waiting _

_at the Smoky Town Gas Station about a _

_thousand miles from here on Thursday at_

_4:30 sharp. Come, or else you'll never see _

_your precious Bree again._

_ -VK_

I'm in tears before I finish reading it. I put the note down and grab onto the table for support.

I can't believe this. She's...

_GONE_

I fall to my knees and try to talk myself out of it.

"She's not gone" I make myself say

"She has to be around here somewhere"

"Any minute she'll walk up behind be, and everything will be okay"

"BREE?!" I yell starting to cry

Everyone else comes up at that exact moment. They see me and Tasha runs up to me. "MARCUS!"

Mr. Davenport also runs up to me to see if I'm okay. Tasha tilts my head up, and they see my tears.

"Marcus what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport looks around "Where's Bree?"

"Umm, Mr. Davenport" Chase says handing Mr. Davenport the note

Tasha pulls me into her, and he gets up and reads it. He starts tearing up immediately.

"What does it say?" Tasah asks

Mr. Davenport reads it out loud and everyone is either crying or is too shocked to even move.

"But why Marcus?" Tasha asks

"Hello there Donald" we all look at Eddy's screen on the fridge

"KRANE!?" Mr. Davenport yells "I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN JAIL!"

"I was, but then I escaped. It's as simple as that"

_"Where have I seen him before?"_ I think

We all stare at them talking. Adam is standing protectively in front of Leo and Chase while still letting them see the screen, and Tasha has an arm around me while we watch the scene in front of us.

"WHERE'S BREE!?" He yells at the screen

"Oh, you mean this Bree?" he says moving out of the way to reveal Bree gagged and handcuffed to a pole. We all gasp. "BREE!" I yell jumping up and standing next to Mr. Davenport.

Krane walks up to her and takes the rag out of her mouth. "Bree! Are you okay?!" I ask/yell

"Marcus" she says, and she looks relieved to see me "Yeah I'm fine"

"Oh really?" Krane asks before getting out a knife and slitting her arm with it.

"OWWW!" she yells before Krane puts a cloth on her face, and she passes out.

Her body goes limp, and Tasha who was behind us sees that I'm about to break down puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look.

"So, it looks like you found the note. And like it says I am willing to make a trade. Marcus...for the girl. If you are not willing to make that trade, then she will be murdered right in front of you. But until then I plan to have a little fun with her" Krane says

"What do you mean by that?" I ask scared of what the answer will be

"What I mean is that today is Sunday, and I will giver her back on Thursday. In those four days she will be beaten, cut, and experimented on." he says, and I have to fight the tears from leaking out of my eyes. Krane notices that "So boy...You're the boyfriend" he says looking straight at me

"Y-Y-Yes, and please don't hurt Bree...Do something to me instead, but just...just leave her alone, please" I plead. Krane just starts laughing, but not normal laughing. He was doing some creepy evil laugh, and it was freaking me out to know that this maniac has my girlfriend "I would be willing to make that trade" he says, and I gulp

"Marcus no" a weak voice says and Krane turns around to reveal Bree trying her best to sit up "I'm bionic, so I can take it. You're not bionic, and he'd probably just kill you" she says starting to tear up

"It's true. You have four days. Goodbye until then" Krane says, and then the screen goes black

We're all silent for a while. No one dares to speak, or even move.

"Mr. Davenport...what are we gonna do?" I ask

"I don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>And I left you guys with...another cliffie. Not as big this time though. The next chapter is alot longer, and it's kinda sad.<strong>

**Toodles**


	7. What Are We Going To Do?

**WOW! This is the longest chapter of this story so far, but that could be the fact that I put so many flashbacks in it...Eh, oh well.**

**This chapter is mostly Marcus having flashbacks of moments he and Bree shared, but they will all be in Marcus's POV. I had to change them from Bree's POV to Marcus's. It's what he was thinking during those moments. SO the words are the same, but I changed it from Marcus to me, or from me to Bree ect. You get the point.**

**You don't have to read all the flashbacks, because there are alot of them, but you shouldn't just skip the chapter. If you want you can just read the beginning and the end, but you need to at least read those parts. **

**TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE**

**Chapter Soundtrack: I Wanna Grow Old With You - Westlife**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

It's Monday, and no one knows what to do about the situation.

Mr. Davenport hasn't left the lab, hasn't eaten, and hasn't slept. The only time he's even come upstairs is to use the bathroom, or to get a quick drink, and then he goes right back down to the lab. The only words that leave his mouth are mumbles that no one can hear, even though Chase can hear it he can't understand it. He has tried everything he could think of to find Bree, but nothing has worked.

Tasha hasn't smiled once. She barely even talks. And though she has been really worried about Mr. Davenport she just leaves him alone, and looks really disappointed when he doesn't come upstairs with her.

Adam is alot like Tasha in this situation. He hasn't said a word since Krane took Bree. I've never seen him so upset. His facial expression doesn't change. He frowns alot, and never smiles.

Chase talks, but he doesn't smile. He tries to help Mr. Davenport find Bree, but even being the smartest person in the world he still can't seem to find her. He doesn't even rant about his intelligence like before.

And Me...I don't even know. I at least talk to people. But like everyone else I don't smile. Bree was the one thing that made me smile. She was the reason I got out of bed every morning. She was the reason I lived. At my old school I got bullied alot. Just because I got straight A's. I was so upset that, and the fact that I was kinda kidnapped and had a gun pointed at my head and it really freaked me out, that I had thought about killing myself multiple times, and I almost did. Luckily my dad found me in time. He and my mom convinced me to keep trying, and that someday I would fine relief from all of it. Bree was my relief. She made me happy.

I tried getting Mr. Davenport to let me trade myself for Bree, but he wouldn't let me. I told him that if he didn't come up with anything by Thursday I would turn myself in.

Although I would do it to save Bree, the thought that come Friday I might not be alive scares me to no ends.

I've mostly just been hiding out on the roof. I sit in the same spot where Bree and I kissed, and I smile at the memory

**FLASHBACK**

_"Where are we going?" I ask laughing_

_"Shhh. Be quiet." she says laughing along with me_

_We get to the end of a dark hallway, and stop._

_"What are we doing here?" I ask looking around_

_"This" she says pulling away the curtain, and opening the window. She climbs out the window, and gestures for me to follow. I do and she covers the window back up._

_Bree climbs higher up on the roof, and I follow "This" she says spreading her hands out gesturing to the roof "Is my secret hiding spot" _

_"Wow" I say walking up beside her._

_We both sit down together, and look out at our view of Mission Creek._

_I put my arm around her, and she puts her head on my shoulder. This is exactly what I dreamed having a girlfriend would be like. This. This was just._

_PERFECT_

_The perfect spot with the perfect girl. It couldn't be more perfect I think_

_Just then a meteor shower starts. Nevermind, I guess it could be_

_"Bree?" I say_

_"Yeah Marcus" she say looking into my eyes_

_I look her in the eyes and kiss her._

_We both pour ourselves into the kiss. It feels just like a month ago in the park. I put my hands around her waist, and pull her into me. And she puts her arms around my neck, and plays with my hair._

_So today I learned my girlfriend's big secret_

_I got an even more amazing girlfriend_

_I got to see her special secret, which was her special hiding spot_

And we shared the most romantic kiss I had ever had.

_Yup, best day ever_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I keep smiling, and staring up at the stars. I then think about our first date.

**FLASHBACK**

_Our first date was for homecoming. Bree looked so beautiful in her purple dress. _

_Me and Bree, Leo and Janelle, Adam and Danielle, and Chase and Sabrina all agreed to meet at the Davenport's house._

_After a while Bree and I decided to ditch the dance, and go out to get frozen yogurt instead._

_After we were done we took a walk around the park. We ended up in the exact same place where we shared out first kiss._

_I look into her eyes, and kiss her. She always said that ever since she was a little girl she dreamed that this would be the most romantic night of her night, and I think I've accomplished just that. _

_We stood under the moonlight kissing._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I smile as I look up at the stars, and remember our first kiss.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Th-There's..s-something I need to-to tell you" I stutter_

_"Well what is is?" she ask_

_Before she could react I lean in and kiss her. She was surprised, but then she melted into the kiss, and so do I. I can hear the bushes behind her moving, so I know her brothers are still here watching us. But I don't care. All I care about right now is this kiss._

_I put my hands around her waist and pull her in closer to me, and she puts her arms around my neck and play with my hair. We stay like that for a while, and I wish we could've forever._

_When we finally pull apart we are both breathing heavily, but we are also both smiling really big. _

_"I-I-I-" she cuts me off by kissing me real quick on the lips. I look into her eyes and smile, and she does the same_

_Just then I look behind her, and I start laughing. She looks behind her to see Adam with a confused face, Chase just staring at us smiling, and Leo pretending to throw up._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I'm still here sitting on the roof with an empty spot next to me where Bree should be. I think about before I knew about her bionics. When her, Adam, and Chase came back from that mission.

**FLASHBACK**

_Leo and I had just finished our video game. We high fived each other while still cheering. I look over to see Bree standing in the kitchen_

_"Hey" I say as soon as I see her. I get up and go over to hug her. She winces in pain, and a worried look replaces my smile._

_"Bree? Are you okay?" I ask "And" I sniff her hair "why do you smell like gunpowder?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, and Mr. Davenport's invention used alot of gunpowder" she says pulling down her sleeve. I notice this, and I look at the way she's holding her left arm._

_"Bree" I say making her look me in the eyes "Take off your jacket" I say very calmly. She's hesitant at first, but I keep starring at her worriedly. She obeys and takes off her jacket revealing her arms which are covered in burn marks and scratches._

_"Bree what happened?!" I say/yell carefully grabbing her arm to look it over as Mr. Davenport and her brothers walk in._

_"Umm, I-I-I" she stutters, and looks at her brothers._

_"MY INVENTION!" Mr. Davenport shouts "Umm, my invention kinda blew up" he says a little nervous, but I don't really pay attention. Right now my attention is completely on Bree._

_Tasha chose that second to walk in "Hey guys...What's going on?" she asks walking over to us._

_I look over at her, and she sees my worried face "Marcus are you okay?" she says and then she looks at her children - save for Leo - and sees all of their injuries_

_They try their best to explain everything, but I can tell it wasn't completely true. Mr Davenport pulls Tasha away to talk to her, and the rest of them trying to explain what happened to me._

_I pretended to believe it, but I didn't really._

_We decided to watch a movie, and me and Bree got to snuggle up together to watch it. I held her very protectively, and I can tell she liked it. Tasha kept looking at us like we were newborn puppies "Awww"ing at us every now ant then when I would kiss her forehead, or when she fell asleep in the middle of the movie._

_I ended up staying the night, because I said that I wanted to make sure she was okay. We both slept upstairs in her room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I keep smiling, and think about the next big thing that happened in our relationship. The memory of the day she told me her secret found its way into my head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Marcus/__**Bree**_

_Hello?_

_**Hey**__ she says sniffling a little big_

_Oh, hey Bree. What's up?...Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying?_

_**Uh, yeah. I was. Marcus I really need to talk to you about something**_

_About what?_

_**Something that I can't do over the phone. I need to tell you in person.**_

_You're not breaking up with me..are you?_

_**NO! NO! Of course not, but this...this is something I really want you to know. Remember the secret I wasn't ready to tell you**_

_Yeah_

_**Well...I'm ready**_

_Ok, I'll be there in five minutes_

_**Okay, see you then**_

_When I hung up the phone I ran out of the house so that I could get to her house as fast as I could. I'm not sure what's up with her, but she never cries._

_NEVER_

_So if she was, then that meant this was really important._

_I don't live that far so I just walk. I like walking. It gives me time to think, and right now I have alot to think about._

_When I finally get there I stand at the door for a minute calming myself down. I ring the doorbell and wait._

_About a minute later Bree's mom opens the door "Marcus hello"_

_"Hi Mrs. Davenport. I'm here to see Bree"_

_"She's been waiting for you. Come on in."_

_I nod at her, and walk in to see Adam, Chase, and Leo all sitting on the couch staring at me._

_"Umm, h-hey...g-guys. What's um uh...what's going on?" I ask stuttering a bit. Them staring at me made me a little nervous._

_"Bree will explain everything when she comes down" Tasha says sitting me down on the couch_

_"And when will that be?" I ask_

_"Right now" I turn to see Bree and Mr. Davenport standing at the steps_

_Bree walks comes down the rest of the way, and I walk up to my girlfriend and give her a hug. I can tell she's been crying from her red puffy eyes._

_"Bree? Is everything okay?" I say wiping a tear from her eye_

_"It will be" She says pulling me over to the couch_

_We sit there for a minute nobody saying anything, until Bree decides to break the silence._

_"Marcus...I-I-I" she starts crying again. I pull her into a hug which she gratefully excepts. She cries into my shoulder for a minute before calming down._

_She pulls away and looks at the floor_

_"Bree?" I say. I'm really starting to get worried now_

_She whispers something so quietly that I can't hear._

_"Bree, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard that" Chase says kneeling down in front of her._

_"How did you hear her?" I question_

_"She's about to tell you. C'mon Bree. A little louder please this time?" Chase asks. She looks him in the eyes., nods, and grabs onto him like it would save her life, and he hugged her back._

_When they pull apart she looks at me - looking alot more confident now - and says "Marcus...I'm bionic"_

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm bionic. All three of us are" she says gesturing to her, Chase, and Adam_

_"So what does that mean?"_

_"It means that we have super powers. I have super speed and vocal manipulation. Adam has super strength, heat vision, and a blast wave. And Chase has super intelligence, super senses, force field, molecurlar kinesis, and a bunch of other apps and abilities." She says looking at me as if questioning me._

_I take a minute to take in all of the information. "So...you guys are like super heros?" I say_

_"Yup, that's what I designed them to be." Mr. Davenport says walking over to us and sitting next to Tasha._

_"How does that even work?"_

_"We have bionics chips in the backs of our necks" she says touching the back of her neck _

_"We go on missions all the time. Like the time we told you we were helping Mr. Davenport with a top secret invention" She says_

_"So what were you really doing?"_

_"Deactivating a bomb" Adam says smiling_

_"YOU WERE WHAT?!" I yell "So that's what you were doing?!"_

_"Yes...sorry" she says and looks down at the floor again_

_"Someone put a bomb in one of Mr. Davenport's research facilitys and we had to get everyone out of the building and deactivate the bomb" Chase says _

_"So...did you?" I ask trying my best to calm down, but I have a right to be upset MY GIRLFRIEND COULD'VE DIED FROM BEING EXPLODED BY A BOMB FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

_"Yeah, we half did" she says_

_"What does half mean?"_

_"We got everyone out thanks to my super speed, but-"_

_"But I thought no one could find out about your bionics?"_

_"I wore a mask" I nod my head in understanding "Like I said. We got everyone out, but we couldn't deactivate the bomb in time so I super sped us as far away from the building as I could before that bomb went off and made us fall on the ground"_

_"So what happened?" I ask_

_"Adam covered me and Chase, and Chase put up his force field to cover us the rest of the way."_

_Everyone was quiet for a while._

_"Please don't hate me" she finally whispers just loud enough for me to hear, and then starting to cry again_

_I pull her into me "Why would I hate you?"_

_She pulls away after a minute "Because I'm different. That's why I was crying earlier. I was scared you would think I was a freak and break up with me." she says, and grabs onto me like she's afraid I would leave - actually she DID just say that she was afraid I would leave - I grab onto her smoothing down her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear._

_We stay like that for a while, until Leo shouts "WELL!?"_

_We pull apart and everyone looks at him "Well what?" I ask_

_"WELL, what do you have to say about this whole thing?" _

_"WELL, what is gonna happen to your relationship?"_

_"WELL, are you gonna keep the secret?"_

_"WELL!"_

_"Well of course I will, but what's the big deal about it?"_

_"If someone found out the three of us would be hauled off to a government facility, Mr. Davenport would go to jail, and I don't even know what would happen to Tasha or Leo." Chase tells me_

_"I won't tell anyone. I promise. Your secret's safe with me." _

_"And...about what you said earlier" I say looking into Bree's eyes, and making her look into mine "I would never think you're a freak, and you being bionic is like the coolest thing in the world. I get to meet the real you, and it's like getting to meet you for the first time all over again. And I would NEVER break up with you, because...Breeanna Rose Davenport...I love you...and that will NEVER change" _

_I finished it off by kissing her, and I could hear some people going "Awww" and some people pretending to throw up. I throw myself into the kiss, and Bree does the same._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I realize that this is the most I've smiled all day, and another memory fills my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_When I get to school I immediately start looking for Bree. I don't see her anywhere so I go to my locker to get out my math book. _

_Adam, and Chase come up to me, and invite me to get frozen yogurt with them after school. I say yes, and they leave to their lockers. _

_I then see Bree at her locker getting out her math book. I decide to go and talk to her_

_"Hey Bree" I say, and she jumps a little _

_"H-H-Hey...Marcus" she says nervously_

_"You...Okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah. Of course I'm okay. I mean does this look like someone who isn't okay?" she says and does an extremely unnatural pose._

_"Okaaaay" I say looking at her a little strangely, and she stops posing. I had to pretend it was weird, because if I said it was cute she would know I liked her._

_"So I was just talking to your brothers, and they invited me to go to get some frozen yogurt with them after school"_

_"Cool" she says getting out her book and closing her locker._

_"And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us?"_

_"R-Really?" I can't believe I just did that_

_"Yeah. It would be a whole lot more fun if you were there too." I say smiling at her. I really hope she says yes_

_"Umm, okay. Sure I guess I could come with you guys"_

_"Awesome." I say as the bell rings "We both have our first class together right?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well then do you wanna walk there with me?"_

_"Sure" I'm surprised I've been able to keep my cool this long. I thought I would have messed up on the first word I said. BUT SHE SAID YES! On the outside I act cool, but on the inside I am screaming so loud you could hear me in Japan._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I could tell even then that she kinds liked me. Then I think about that day in math class.

**FLASHBACK**

_We get to class and I open the door for her "Thank you" she says before walking in and to take her seat. The teacher gets here, and the boredom starts. _

_Ugh, I hate math._

_The only good thing about it is that Bree is in it. I just wish Bree didn't sit behind me, because it's harder to sneak a glance at her without her or the teacher noticing. _

_I try to listen to the lesson but one thing keeps popping into my mind and distracting me from everything else._

_Bree Davenport_

_Bree is so adorable and sweet. She has the most beautiful brown eyes, and her brown hair flows perfectly around her face._

_She's smart, but she's not a nerd. She's into computers and electronics, but she's not a geek. She's kinda popular, but she's not an annoying cheerleader. She's a bit of a goodie-goodie, but she's not afraid to take a risk. She is the perfect combination of everything, and it just makes her..._

_Perfect_

_I look back at her to see her reading (or I should say pretending to read) her math book. She then looks up at me, and I start to blush. I smile and turn back to the teacher. _

"She was looking at me" _I think and I mentally smile like an idiot_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was so amazing that we both liked each other. I then think about that most recent moment we shared.

**FLASHBACK**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_I wake up to the sound of a mission alert_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Bree and I were snuggled up together, and I really didn't want to move_

_I sit up and look up at the flashing red lights, then I look at Bree_

_"Mission alert?" I ask, and she nods her head_

_We both get out of bed, and Bree goes to her dresser to put her hair into a ponytail. When she's done I sneak up behind me and wrap my arms around her waist, and she laughs a little._

_"Hello there cupcake" I say, and she smiles (I always call her that). I then pick her up bridal style. We both laughed. She snuggles into me, and I carry her down to the lab._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the last moment Bree and I shared before she got kidnapped. I frown at that. I can't believe I let that happen. I try my best to fill my head with pleasant thoughts.

_"Bree will be fine"_

_"We will find her"_

_"Soon I'll be able to hold her in my arms again"_

_"Neither of us will leave"_

_"Neither of us will die"_

_"We will think of a plan to save her"_

I kept doing that, but there was a nagging thought in the back of my head that told me I was lying to myself.

I finally decide it's not worth it to argue with myself, and stare up into the stars. I find mine and Bree's special star. It's the one at the edge of the big dipper's handle. I smile, and think about Bree again. All the fun times we had, all the dates we went on, the missions I helped with, and just...her.

Everything about her. Her smile that could brighten up any room. Her brown hair, and how it always smelled like apples. Her lips, and how pink they always were. Just...her.

There was never a dull moment when Bree Davenport was there.

I smile, and keep looking up into the stars just like Bree and I used to do, and continue to think about Bree.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is :)<strong>

**Okay, so first of all. I am SOOOO sorry that I forgot to update this yesterday. I've been really busy, but the good new is that I had it ready to upload already, and I _WILL_ update next Wednesday like I'm supposed to._  
><em>**

**This probably wasn't the best chapter, but I wanted to kinda show what everyone, mostly Marcus, was going through. The next chapter is alot better, and there is a big part in the next chapter.**

**See you guys next Wednesday with chapter 8 'Plans'**

**Toodles**


	8. Plans

**Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**Here's the chapter :)**

**p.s. I'm very smiley today if you can't tell :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats blah blah blah you guys already know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus POV<strong>

We all meet in the great room, because Mr. Davenport said that he wanted to tell us something.

"So I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you all here" he says, and we all nod in agreement

"Well...I have a plan to rescue Bree without Krane getting Marcus"

"How?" I ask

"Well I just have one question" he says, and we all stare at him

"Marcus, how would you like to be bionic?" Mr. Davenport asks me, and I'm so surprised that my mouth drops open. Adam, Chase, and Leo do the same.

"R-Really? Me? Bionic?...Really?" I ask

"Well we need to get Bree back, and I'm not giving you to Krane, because that would most likely end up with you dying...So we need another bionic to help us out." he says, and I just stand there for a minute

"HEY!"

**Chase's POV**

We all look to see Leo standing with his arms crossed "If you're gonna make someone bionic, why can't it be me?" he says

"Because Leo, I trust Marcus enough." Mr. Davenport tells him

"And let's see" Davenport continues "You turned Eddy into Teddy, who almost killed me; you sneaked onto a train, and could've been the reason to Welkerville blowing up; you stole my cyber key, when I specifically told you to NEVER touch it; you turned on the L.E.M.P. and made a hole in my ceiling; I don't even know how much of my stuff you've broken. Shall I continue?" Mr. Davenport says, and Leo crosses his arms

"But the biggest reason is that I KNOW that Marcus isn't gonna let us go without him, and if he gets dies while I'm in charge of him his parents will kill me " he says, and everybody nods in understanding.

"It's true" Marcus says shrugging "So...I'm really gonna be bionic?"

"Yup, now before I tell you guys the plan does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I decided to get my teeth whitened...Oh wait that's not a question. So yeah, no questions"

"So what's the plan Mr. Davenport" I ask

"Well the first thing we have to do is get Marcus's bionics, and train him to use them"

"And how long will it take to do that?" Marcus asks

"Hopefully not that long since you're already pretty smart, but even Chase had some trouble with them" Marcus nods "So just that will probably take the whole day, and that means that we have to get everything done tomorrow"

"But what if we don't get everything done?" Tasha asks

"Then we lose Bree" Mr. Davenport says

"No we won't. If we can't save her I _will_ turn myself in to Krane" Marcus says standing up

"Marcus you don't have to do that-"

"Yes I do" Marcus says

**Tasha's POV**

It's really sweet that Marcus would die just to save Bree, but I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"Donald I don't think you're going to be able to stop him" I whisper to my husband

"I know, but I have to try" he whispers back

"Guys when we get to the gas station we are going to have to find a way to get them inside if they're not already. There is a storage warehouse inside it underground. It's where I used to keep my explosives, but I decided to move them to somewhere more remote - which is why they are now in Facility X in Antarctica"

"So are there any explosives left in the warehouse?" Marcus asks

"Umm" Donald says hesitently

"Donald" I say slowly

"Well, there are some. But-But-But, none of them can be activated with out a special remote that you have to put a secret code in" he says quickly

**Chase's POV**

"So that's about it, there is more to it than just that, but what I told you is the main part of the plan" Mr. Davenport says, and we all nod

"So" he says looking at Marcus "we'd better get down to the lab to make you a chip" Mr. Davenport says walking towards the elevator

"WAIT!" I yell

"What is it Chase?"

"I seem to remember a certain deal you made" I say, and I can see Mr. Davenport gulp

"Uh...Well you see...It's just that"

We all stare at him, and he sighs in defeat "There's no way I'm getting out of this is there?" he says

"Nope" we all say popping the 'p'

"Adam, you get some of your expired meat and milk, Tasha you help him, and the rest of you come downstairs with me" he says, and we all get to work

**Adam's POV**

Mr. Davenport told me to get my expired meat and milk, and he'll eat it. But he let my little sister get kidnapped, so he won't be eating _just _expired meat and milk.

_Oh, is he in for a treat_ I think while rubbing my hands together and smiling evily

* * *

><p><strong>There is the chapter :)<strong>

**Please review, and I'll see you guys next Wednesday for chapter 9 'Making Marcus Bionic'.**

**Toodles**


	9. Making Marcus Bionic

**YAY! Marcus is gonna be bionic! :-D**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

The rest of us head down to the lab to make Marcus bionic.

_IF ANYONE SHOULD BE BIONIC IT SHOULD BE ME!_

But Big D does have a point about me messing things up sometimes.

We get down to the lab, and Big D has Marcus get into Chase's capsule.

"Okay Marcus I'm going to do a quick scan, and then we can get started"

"Okay"

The capsule lights up, and Mr. Davenport starts designing Marcus's chip.

"Okay it's time" he pushes a button "What do you mean error?" His eyes go wide as he looks at the monitor.

"What's wrong Big D?" I ask

"Uh, Marcus...Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I mean the fact that you're already bionic"

"What?...But that's-that's impossible" Marcus says

"Well this says right here that it won't let me put in your chip, because there is already one there. And on this scan I can see the bionic chip in the back of your neck plain as day"

"But how can that be?" I ask looking at Marcus scan

Big D looks like he's thinking for a minute "Marcus come over here for a second"

He does as told, and gets out of Chase's capsule, and walks over to Big D.

"What?"

"I need to take a look at the back of your neck to check your chip"

"I didn't even know I had one" he says, and Big D scans the back of his neck with something

"Huh, I didn't even know that was possible" he says

"What do you mean?" Chase asks

"Well it looks like his chip has all of your abilities, and it's been deactivated. But other than the fact that his can be deactivated it's the exact same as your guy's chips"

"So how did I even get this thing?"

"That I'm still figuring out...Wait a minute. Oh, I'm an idiot. Marcus what's your father's full name?"

"Douglas Daniel Davis"

"Well then that clears everything up"

"What do you mean?" Marcus asks

"Well Douglas - your father - used to work for me, and I guess he found out about the secret project I was working on. That would be Adam, Bree, and Chase, because he apparently copied it, put everything into one chip, and put it in his own child. That would be you Marcus"

"He never told me he used to work for you"

"Well he also never told you that you were bionic"

"True"

"So, can you reactivate it?" Chase asks

"Yes that's easy, but I will need to do a full body chip scan on you"

"Okay"

"Umm, Mr. Davenport is that such a good idea?" Chase asks

"Chase, it will be fine. And besides he won't know how much it will hurt, because he's never done it before"

"Yes I've never done it before, but you're standing literally like two feet away from me"

"Well then I guess I should tell you" Chase says "A full body chip scan is when Mr. Davenport hooks up the chip to your body. Like Adam's chip had to hook up to his arms and legs for his super strength. Bree's chip had to hook up to just her legs for her super speed. And my chip had to hook up to my brain and hands for my super intelligence, super senses, and force field"

"So how much will it hurt?"

"Well since you have all of our bionics your chip will have to connect to your entire body"

"And that will feel like...?"

"Pretty much like you just got struck my lightning then got run over by a truck" Chase says

Marcus eyes get big, and Big D smacks Chase upside the head.

"Don't worry Marcus it doesn't last that long" Big D says

"Yeah, and remember it's for Bree" Chase tells him

"You're right. I need to do this for Bree" Marcus says, and takes a deep breath "I'm ready"

"Okay then get back into Chase's capsule, and we can start"

He gets in looking really scared

"Remember Marcus!" I yell "It's all for Bree!" he nods

"Ouch" Marcus says holding the back of his neck

"That was me reactivating your chip, and here comes the chip scan"

"I'm ready"

Big D presses a button, and the capsule lights up all different colors. I can see Marcus trying to be strong, but when there is a big flash he starts screaming.

"IT'S ONLY GOT TEN SECONDS LEFT MARCUS!" Big D yells "JUST KEEP GOING!"

"FOUR, THREE, TWO!" he says, and the light goes out of the capsule just as fast as it went in.

We all walk over to the capsule, and see Marcus sitting on his knees on the floor of the capsule with his eyes shut tight holding the back of his neck.

Big D opens it, and kneels down "Marcus?...Are you okay?" he asks, and Marcus nods his head and stands up

"Well...How do you feel?" I ask

He just stands there holding his neck staring at the floor

"Yeah, it will probably hurt for a little while while your chip's still connecting, but it should feel better soon" Chase says

"I hope so" Marcus says looking up at us

After a while of sitting around coming up with a plan while waiting for Marcus's chip to fully connect it finally finishes.

"Marcus I want you to try out all of your bionics" Big D said

"Umm, I don't even know how to use them" Marcus states

"That's why we're going to help you. Adam can help teach you how to use your super strength and laser vision - because it works the same as his heat vision. Chase can help you learn to use your super intelligence, super senses, molecular kinesis, and invisible force field - since it's basically the same as his. And I can teach you how to use your super speed since I'm the one who trained Bree" Big D says

"BOO!" Adam jumps out, and we all scream. But Marcus accidentally glitches, and super speeds into a wall.

"Okay, oww" he says putting a hand on his head "What was that?"

"You glitched" Chase says helping Marcus up

"Yeah we're gonna have to teach you how to control those too" Big D says

"If you ever get too happy, mad, nervous, or scared then you glitch" I say to him

"Now that we got that covered..Adam what do you want?" Big D asks

"I just wanted to tell you that the snack you requested is finished" Adam says handing a plate over to him

Big D gulps "Do I really have to do this?"

"Oh c'mon Big D...How bad can it be?" I say. Adam then uncovers his 'creation' to reveal what some expired meat mixed with some other stuff, and a glass of expired milk "On second thought...you're doomed" I say backing away from him

"Aww, c'mon Mr. Davenport" Chase says smiling "Eat it"

We all start chanting "EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!"

"OKAY FINE!" He takes a fork and stabs it. He then shoves it in his mouth as quick as he can.

He obviously wants to spit it out, but he just tries to smile with a big bite in his mouth.

We all start laughing when he ends up spitting it out on the floor, and then runs around the lab yelling "AAAAHHHH MY TONGUE!"

When he finally calms down Adam walks over to him.

"You let my sister get kidnapped, I make you eat expired meat mixed with chocolate, salt, and mangoes, and expired milk with ketchup mixed in it" Adam says, and we all start laughing even more

"Well is everyone happy now?" Big D asks, and we all nod while trying to stop laughing

We spend the rest of the night trying to teach Marcus how to use his bionics while Big D builds him a capsule.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the chappy!<strong>

**I just posted my one-shot called Our Crazy Christmas so go check it out. It's basically a prequel to Our Crazy Life.**

**And if you haven't voted on my poll then go and vote, because it closes December 31st.**

**Toodles**


	10. How Am I Supposed To Sleep In This Thing

**HawaiianChick12: Glad you liked it :)**

**daphrose: Glad I could blow your mind :) Glad you liked it**

**UrFriendTheNinja: I always love reading your reviews :) You're about to find our what happens**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

We have been training all day, but_, thankfully, _I know how to control my bionics now.

We trained all night, and all day, so that means that we only have until two days until we have to go save Bree. I know I should be happy, but either our plan works, or I die.

Mr. Davenport built me a capsule, and I have absolutely no clue how I'm gonna fall asleep tonight, because I have to sleep standing up.

"Goodnight everyone. Remember tomorrow we make our plans to save Bree" Mr. Davenport says before leaving the lab

"So Marcus, are you gonna be able to sleep tnight?" Chase asks me

"Ask me that in about five minutes"

"Okay, well since you're bionic it should be pretty easy" Chase says before getting into his capsule. **(AN: the order of their capsules is: Adam, Chase, Bree, Marcus)**

I stand there for about five minutes before realizing that if I sleep in here I wont sleep "Chase?"

"Yeah Marcus"

"The answer to your question in no"

he laughs while getting out of his capsule "What's wrong?"

"This...thing" I say putting my hands up against the walls of my capsule "I'm never gonna get this" I say stepping out of my capsule, and walking over to the cyber desk.

"Well you're not going to get better at sleeping in your capsule if your not even _in_ your capsule" he says dragging me over to it.

"But Chase-" I try to argue but he cuts me off

"Hey, no buts. Now get in"

I get in my capsule and shut the door "Now what?"

"How badly do you want to fall asleep?" he asks

"Should I be worried?" I ask slowly

"No, I'm just going to fill your capsule with a special gas. It used to help me sleep when I was little" he says

"Wait, so what is it?"

"It is a gas that makes you fall asleep. It's not a gas that makes you pass out, or fall unconscious or anything. It just makes you fall asleep" he says

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Positive"

"Okay then" I say, and he presses a button

I vaguely hear him saying "goodnight" before getting back in his own capsule.

I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I was supposed to, but I was busy. It's a lame excuse, but that's all I got.<strong>

**QOTD: What did you do for New Years Eve? Did you go to a party, hang out with your family, or did you do nothing?**

**I had a pizza movie night with my family :)**

**QOTD 2: How many of you stayed up until midnight?**

**My sister and I stayed up until about one am, but I stayed awake in my bedroom until almost four am :)**

**The next chapter will, hopefully, be on time. My new bedroom is almost finished, but it's done enough that I already moved in, the holidays are over, and after tomorrow I'll be free to write more. I've written up to chapter 17, and I need to start on chapter 18.**

**Please review/follow/favorite and all that stuff. The next chapter: Bionic Hearing Can Be A Curse**

**Toodles, and Happy New Year everyone! :)**


	11. Bionic Hearing Can Be A Curse

**Hello everyone! :) Okay I actually almost forgot to update this because I've been busy reading FictionPress stories. There are some really good ones on there.**

**labrats123: Thanks! I only watched one movie so you got me beat there. Pizza yummy! :) I love fireworks.**

**daphrose: Yeah mine wasn't working the best either. It would be pretty hard at first. I guess we both did about the same thing :) My dad likes old movies too :P Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Mynameisprettyy: Glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who stayed up REALLY late. Here's the chapter.**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Both of your reviews went through so I'll just use both of them, since their basically the same thing. Again I'm glad I'm not the only one who stayed up REALLY late. They'll save Bree soon enough, but you'll just have to wait.**

**And, BTW, for some reason I keep picturing this story in the new lab. Not sure if I already said that or not, but I thought I should let you know.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats**

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's POV<strong>

I wake up, because there are about fifteen different alarms going off. My hands go up to my ears, and I start screaming.

I can see Chase doing the same.

Mr. Davenport opens my capsule, and drags me over to the cyber desk my with my hands still over my ears.

"..." I can see Mr. Davenport talking but I can't hear him

"WHAT!?" I yell "I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING BUT THE ALARMS"

He yells something, and Eddy pops up on the screen.

I look over to see Chase curled up in a ball looking like he was about to cry. Adam is trying his best to help him, but he won't move.

Then more alarms start going off, and we both start screaming. I fall on my back, and try not to squeeze my head too hard because of my super strength. My ears are pounding, and ringing, and they feel like they're about to fall off.

I can feel some tears rolling down my cheeks, because it hurts so much. I still can't hear anything, and I my vision is starting to go blurry. It's going blurry, because I'm scarred and I'm crying. I think about what Bree said about Chase's super hearing.

**FLASHBACK**

_"WHATS GOING ON?" I ask running over to Adam and Bree_

_"HIS BIONIC HEARING. THIS USED TO HAPPEN WITH JUST THE BELL AT SCHOOL, AND THIS IS LIKE TEN TIMES LOUDER THAN THAT" she explained_

_"IF IT GOES ON FOR TOO LONG HE COULD DIE!" she yells_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yeah I'm really scared, especially because I saw Mr. Davenport talking to Adam. He was pointing at the alarms, and then at me and Chase, then he made an explosion with his hands.

I'm freaking out right now.

I don't want to die. We can't save Bree if I die.

The alarms stop, but my ears don't stop pounding.

Chase gets up, but I don't.

I start to see black spots, and I can hear quiet voices.

"MARCUS NO!" was the last thing I hear before I completely black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffie. You'll just have to wait until next Wednesday to find out what happens.<strong>

**Next chapter: Can You Save Him?**

**Toodles**


	12. Can You Save Him?

**It's Wednesday! Which means...New chapter time! But first...**

**daphrose: Thanks, here's the update :)**

**Mynameispretty: Well, you made it a week. Now you can find out what happens :)**

**UrFriendTheNinja: Once again I love reading your reviews. And you might hate me after this chapter, but...I can't say what's gonna happen, because I don't want to give away any spoilers.**

**So I already have the rest of this story planned out, and most of it written. It's around half way through right now, maybe a little over half, and I'm gonna keep updating every Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats blah blah blah you already know that. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chase's POV<strong>

When the alarms finally turn off I stand up. Since this has happened to me so many times once the noise is gone I'm completely fine.

I look over at Marcus to see he hasn't gotten up yet, and he is still covering his ears.

_Oh, no _I think _Since Marcus isn't used to this it could really hurt him_

"MARCUS! NO!" Mr. Davenport yells runnung iver to him

Adam and I run over and kneel down next to him to see that his eyes are closed

"Mr. Davenport?" I ask "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know" he says "Adam pick him up, and gently lay him on the cyber desk"

Adam does what he's told, and Mr. Davenport starts hooking stuff up to him.

Tasha and Leo walk in "Donald what is going on down here?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't have time to talk right now" he says pointing to Marcus

Tasha runs over to him "Is he going to be okay?" she asks starting to tear up

"I hope so" I hook up an iv and heart rate monitor to him, and connect some wires to his arms from my computer. I can send signals from the computer to him, and I should be able to keep him alive.

"Why do you hope he lives?" Tasha asks

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you said that you didn't want him to get hurt, because then his parents would be mad at you. And we can't get Bree back without him, because he is a big part of the plan. So why do you want him to live?"

"Okay I don't care if his parents get mad at me, and we could find another way to get Bree. I care is he lives, because I care about him!" he yells

"Uh, guys?" Leo says

Tasha and Mr. Davenport keep arguing.

"Guys?" Leo says again

They continue to argue.

"GUYS!" Leo shouts getting their attention

"What is it Leo?"

"Well I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that Marcus heart needs to be beating for him to uh I don't know LIVE!" Leo says, and we all look to see that the heart rate monitor is completely still.

"He's not breathing" I say

"Mr. Davenport is he..." Adam says not wanting to finish the scentence

"He is isn't he" I say

No one moves or says anything.

Marcus Davis is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT DID I JUST DO!? So who wants to kill me right now? Huh so everybody does. Well next chapter will be soon, meaning next Wednesday, and in the mean time I will be hiding out under my bed.<strong>

**Toodles**


	13. Why Would You Do That?

**Okay I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating last week, and the update being so late today. So I was sick ALL WEEK last week, and when Wednesday came along I could barely lift a laptop. I decided to just wait until this week, but I almost forgot to update. I've been so busy with my stupid life.**

**And the fact that I killed Marcus last week, and didn't update probably isn't helping me at all.**

**HawaiianChick12: Yeah, you probably hate me right now, but that makes me feel accomplished...kinda. :)**

**Mynameispretty: Sorry I made you wait so long, but here's the chapter. :)**

**UrFriendTheNinja: I figured you'd want to. Guess you'll just have to wait, and see. :)**

**daphrose: Bet you didn't see that one coming. You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry it took so long to update, but at least I finally did. :)**

**Anonymous1201: Thanks. :)**

**I will say right now that this chapter is kinda like chapter 7. With some flashbacks, but not as many in this chapter.**

**Chapter Soundtrack: Everytime We Touch (slow) - Cascada - I'll tell you when to start it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats or Everytime We Touch (slow) by Cascada. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bree's POV<strong>

It's been two days since I got kidnapped. Two straight days of beatings, cuttings, and just plain torturing.

I gotta tell ya, this Krane guy is really creeping me out. His face is covered in wires, and he's bionic.

So he's an evil bionic psychopath who wants to rule the world. _Great just great. _I think sarcasticly.

But what I still can't figure out is why he wants Marcus so badly. I mean what did he ever do to deserve Krane killing him?

Just the thought of Krane even touching him makes me so mad it would activate my commando app if I had one.

I know that they will rescue me, and Marcus won't have to die. They will save both of us.

Right now I am sitting in a cell chained to the wall. Krave disabled my bionics, and I'm too weak to even sit up properly so I don't know why he had to chain me to the wall.

I have been thinking about me and Marcus and what we'll do once I get out of here, but the door opens.

"Hello there cupcake" Krane says walking in

"Only Marcus is allowed to call me cupcake"

"Well too bad, because if I can't then there's nobody alive that is allowed to" he says

"What do you mean?"

He laughs "You think that your little boyfriend is coming to save you don't you?" he asks

"He is" I say, and he laughs

"Well let me tell you somethin' cupcake...Your boyfriend is dead"

My entire world just shattered before my eyes.

"Wh-What d-do you m-mean he's d-d-dead?" I ask starting to cry

"I mean your daddy tried to activate his bionic chip, and then I turned on every alarm in that stupid lab of yours. It was too much for his new super hearing to handle, and he didn't make it"

"Wh-What do y-you mean a-acti-tivate?"

"I mean your boyfriend has been bionic this whole time, and he didn't even know it"

"Back to what you said before. So you killed Marcus?"

"Yes I did"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted to make him into my bionic soldier, and I had the perfect plan too. I also had a backup plan for just incase Davenport tried to make him bionic. He did, and he found Marcus's chip. He activated it, and turned added a bunch of security codes. So since I couldn't have my soldier, you couldn't have your hero. I turned on every alarm, siren, machine, and anything else loud to use his own super hearing against him. It was supposed to kill Chase too, but since he has had more training, it didn't harm him at all. So now I just have to wait until tomorrow so that I can get rid of you and your brothers"

"What about Mr. Davenport, Leo, and Tasha?" I ask

"Well they will become my slaves, and when I finished with them they will join you"

"Marcus would never have worked for you anyway"

"Oh, but he would have. Before he moved here his daddy was trying to take him home, but I stopped their car, and stole him out of it. I said that I was gonna kill him, and that I just wanted his father to make me some extra weapons for the time being. But someone called the police before I could trick his father into doing it. Luckily though I managed to program my Triton App into his chip before they could get to me. Shame too...He would've been the perfect addition to my army"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up...What army?"

"My bionic army of course. With my Triton App I am able to control them, and make them do whatever I say"

"My family will defeat you"

"I don't think so. I have alredy gotten rid of one member, and nothing happened"

I suddenly felt alot stronger as I stood up, and tried my best to attack Krane, but now I know why he chained me to this wall "You will pay for this! My family will get rid of you for good!"

"Oh, cupcake...You have know idea what I'm capable of" he says walking out of the room

**(Start Music)**

When he leaves I stop struggling, and sit down. I'm so upset I can't even cry. My heart hurts way more than my injuries. Marcus was so many things to me.

My other half.

My true love.

He was the reason I got out of my capsule every morning.

He was the reason I kept living.

He was the reason God put me here on the earth.

He was best thing that ever happened to me, and I can't believe he's gone.

We've been through the good and bad _together._

We would sit on the roof _together._

We need to be _together _in order for me to feel the need to keep living.

Without him there's no point in trying to stay alive.

But I know that's excactly what he would want me to do. He would want me to keep living, to keep fighting, and to never give up.

Without him it will be hard to survive.

As I sit here I start to cry. Our first date comes into my head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Our first date was for homecoming, and after we went out for frozen yogurt. It was about a week after our first kiss is the park._

_"Bree you look amazing" Tasha says as she finishes curling my hair._

_I'm wearing a short light purple sparkly dress with a gold belt, and black knee high boots with a little bit of heel on them. My hair was curled, and Tasha put sparkles all over it. For make-up all I had was some eye shadow to match my dress, some blush, and some pink lip gloss._

_"Really?"_

_"Of course"_

_"Do you think Marcus will like it?"_

_"Absolutely"_

_Just then I hear a the doorbell._

_I walk down to see Marcus standing there. Adam, Chase, and Leo were also with their dates. We all agreed to meet here._

_"Hey cupcake" he says walking over and kissing my cheek_

_"Hey"_

_After some pictures we leave._

_"Let's partay!" Leo says walking out the door with Janelle_

_"Well keep an eye on him" I say to Tasha and Mr. Davenport_

_When we get there we see Paris, because that's the theme._

_The night was perfect, and it ended perfectly too._

_Me and Marcus standing in the park under the moonlight kissing._

_It was the most romantic night of my life._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Everytime we touched I got this feeling. Everytime we kissed I swear I could fly. I can feel my heart beating fast. I wanted it to last. I need him here by my side. Everytime we touched I felt the static. Everytime we kissed I reached for the sky. I can feel my heart beat so, I can't let him go. I want him in my life.

Rephrase that I _need_ him here in my life.

I can't believe that I'll never get to see his smile again. I'll never get to look into his chocolate brown eyes again. I'll never get to hear his sweet laugh again. He'll never call me cupcake again. He'll never hold me in his arms again.

I think back to the last moment we shared before this happened. When I got to see his smile. When I got to look into his eyes. When I got to hear his laugh. When I got to hear him call me cupcake. When he held me in his arms.

**FLASHBACK**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_I wake up to the sound of a mission alert_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Marcus and I were snuggled up together, and I really didn't want to move_

_Marcus sits up and looks up at the flashing red lights, then looks at me_

_"Mission alert?" He asks, and I nod my head_

_We both get out of bed, and I go to my dresser to put my hair into a ponytail. When I'm done Marcus sneeks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, and I laugh a little._

_"Hello there cupcake" he says, and I smile (that's his special nickname for me). He then picks me up bridal style. We both laughed. I snuggled into Marcus, and he carries me down to the lab._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I continue to cry. I feel like my heart actually broke in half.

I loved how protective of me he was. I should've let him come upstairs with me. None of this would've ever happened if I had let him. He must've been worride sick, and I could tell when Krane called them that he was crying.

I look out the small window in my cell, and see the big dipper. I smile a little as I look at mine and Marcus's special star.

We made that our star the first time we sat together on the roof. The day I told him I was bionic.

We were so happy then, but now we're not.

He's dead, and I'm so weak that I can barely sit up.

I look up at the star and I know that if I talk to it I will be talking to Marcus.

I cry as I look at the star "I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>I was about to cry writing this chapter. Don't worry the story will get better. Sorry I keep using that same flashbacks, but I like them and this is my story.<strong>

**I got the theme for their homecoming dance from How To Build A Better Boy. I love that movie so much!**

**So you guys finally found out why Krane wanted Marcus so much, and that should make up for me not updating last week...At least I hope it does...And Marcus is still dead...You know what I think I'm gonna just stay here under my bed where it's safe.**

**Toodles**


	14. Best App Ever

**OMG! I almost forgot to post this! :O But luckily while me and my sister were reading stories on FictionPress I remembered.**

**So anyhoo...REPLIES!**

**HawaiianChick: I don't like to say what is or isn't going to happen, but I will say that no she isn't going to.**

**Mynameispretty: Yeah, he is.**

**UrFriendTheNinja: You might be right, but you might not be. She's sorta okay. Yeah at least she's alive. I like chocolate chips in my brownies :) Here's the chapter!**

**Anonymous1201: He meant that he would kill them when he was done with them. The cover picture I found on Google.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Davenports POV<strong>

I can't believe it. After all the work I did on his chip he's dead.

"Adam, can you put him in his capsule so I can scan his chip so see what I did wrong?"

Without saying a word Adam does as he's told, and sets Marcus down carefully in his capsule.

I do a scan, and bring up Marcus's chip on my computer.

I go through it, and what I find makes me smile.

"GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!" I yell still smiling

"Mr. Davenport what is is?" Chase asks

"LOOK" I point at the monitor still smiling like an idiot

Chase looks at it and smiles

"Donald what is it?" I guess Chase and I are the only ones who can read it since it's in a code.

"It's a program in Marcus's chip, and now I know why Douglas gave it to him in the first place!"

"Can you please stop yelling?" Chase says

"Sorry Chase, but guys this is a heart app. It works kinda like his heart does. When he was a baby Douglas mentioned something about him having a heart problem, and the doctors were afraid that his heart would stop. He quit Davenport Industries to be with Marcus as much as he could in case his heart did stop, and it looks like this chip has saved his life on more that one occasion"

"Wait so he's not dead?" Leo asks

"No he's not. His heart stopped, but his chip is still keeping him alive" I say I'm not yelling anymore, but I am still smiling like crazy, and now that I told them what his chip does my family is too.

"So when will he wake up?" Tasha asks me

"Well the chip can keep him alive, but he will be unconscious. So I looked at his chip again, and there is a program on it that will start his heart again, but there's a passcode on it"

"So" Chase starts "if we can't figure out the passcode, then we can't get into the program. If we can't get into the program, we can't start his heart again. If we can't start his heart again, he won't die, but he won't be awake either?"

"That's right, so what would it be?" I ask my family hoping they would have an idea

"What about Marcus Daniel Davis?" Adam says

"It's worth a shot" I say before typing it in

"WE'RE IN!" I say smiling

"Okay so we just need a code for it to work"

"Again?" Leo says

"Yes, but this one needs to be numbers" I tell me step-son

"How many numbers?" Chase asks

"six. Three double digit numbers"

"How about twelve, eighteen, ninety eight?" Chase says

"Why?"

"Because that's Marcus's birthday"

I type it in, and it works

"It worked, okay so now I just have to tell it to start his heart again and..." I push a button, and hear screaming.

We all look over to see Marcus holding the back of his neck.

"MARCUS!" I yell running over to him

"Mr. Davenport?" he opens the capsule, and I grab onto him in a big hug.

"What happened?" he asks as soon as I let go

"Well...you kinda...umm"

"Ugh! Dude you died!" Adam yells

"WHAT!?" Marcus shouts

"Marcus it's okay, your chip saved you"

"How?" he asks calming down a little bit

"Well when you were a baby there was a problem with your heart" I say

"I know, but the doctors fixed it, when I was like a month old"

"No they didn't your father did." I tell him

"What do you mean my dad fixed it?"

"I mean that's why you have a bionic chip. He put an app in it that would keep you alive if your heart did stop. And it looks like it has happened before, and that app is why you're standing here right now"

"But I thought my chip wasn't activated"

"It wasn't, but he made it so that the app would still work. He also made it so that you could turn the chip on if you needed to, but he left it off so that you could be normal"

We all stand there not doing anything until Adam decides to crush Marcus in a hug lifting him off the ground.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not dead!" he says putting him back on the ground

Marcus has to balance himself again "Yeah, me too" he says chuckling

"Well it's been a long night. Why don't we just go back upstairs and sleep up there. I can turn off the mission alerts from the bedrooms so this doesn't happen again, and the lab is soundproof"

Everyone starts to leave "Marcus can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think I would actually kill Marcus now did you? Next chapter you get to see more of what Marcus's life was like before.<strong>

**Okay, so this was a short chapter, and it was kinda late but I brought Marcus back. So I think it's safe to come out from under my bed now...Hopefully.**

**See you guys next Wednesday with chapter 15 "Marcus's Story".**

**Toodles**


End file.
